This invention relates to oral swabs, and in particular to a method of forming an oral swab so that the swab can be used in connection with a source of suction to eliminate body fluids of a patient.
As explained in detail in co-pending application Ser. No. 496,423, filed Mar. 20, 1990, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, oral swabs are used for mouth care. Typically, the swabs are discarded after having been used. The referenced application describes a suction swab which can be connected to a source of suction for removing liquids and small solids.
The swab of the referenced application is formed by a multi-step process. While the resulting swab has great utility, the process is a bit complicated, and therefore expensive. Furthermore, the process involved leads, at times, to unsatisfactory accumulations of adhesive in the suction apertures in the tip of the swab, resulting in a defective product.